


Family Heirloom

by omfg_otp



Series: One-shots [9]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, engagement talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-06 00:10:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5395355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omfg_otp/pseuds/omfg_otp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will finds something unexpected at the bottom of Nico's sock drawer</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Heirloom

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this a while ago on my tumblr, but never posted it here for some reason, so here you go ^^

Nico didn’t really think of the ring all that often. Sure, it had sentimental value, but that sentiment was often clouded with guilt and grief.

Bianca had given it to him, right before she headed out on her first, and last, quest.

 _”I don’t need it anymore.”_  She had said, which was true, given her decision to become a hunter, though Nico didn’t really understand that at the time. All Nico knew was that she was leaving him.  _”Give it to someone you love, okay?”_

 _”But I love_  you _!”_  He tried to argue, but Bianca just shook her head.

_“You’ll know what I mean when you’re older.”_

And so, the ring had traveled with him through two wars, hanging on a necklace, always tucked out of sight beneath his clothes. That is, until after the giant war, when he’d actually found a place to stay, a place to live. A place he could call  _home_.  

The ring was then shoved into a box and placed in the back of his sock drawer, where it would stay for three and a half years.

Until it was found by one William Solace. Opening the small wooden box was probably not the best idea on Will’s part, but his curiosity got the best of him. An engagement ring was possibly the last thing he’d ever expected to find inside.

“Uhhhh.” He said, staring down at the very old, and very expensive-looking ring.

“It’s not that hard to find a warm pair of socks, Sunshine.” Came Nico’s voice from the bed.

“I…um. What’s this?” Will’s frazzled brain had apparently decided a direct approach would be best, which was rarely the case with Nico.

“Hmm?” The other boy said, looking over at him. As soon as he saw what Will was holding, he got a sad look in his eye. No, sad wasn’t the right word. Bittersweet.

“Oh.” Was all he said, and Will guessed this probably wasn’t some random attempt at proposing ( _not_ that he’d hoped for that,  _shut up_ ).

“Was it your Mom’s?” Will asked, looking back down at the piece of jewelry.

“It’s a family heirloom. My mom never got engaged, so she didn’t use it.” He shrugged, frowning at the blankets in his lap. “Bianca either.”

Will nodded, not really knowing what to say. He looked back at the ring one last time before closing the box.

“You should have it.” Nico said so quietly he could’ve imagined it.

“What?” He asked slightly panicked. Okay so maybe  _part_ of Will had hoped it was for him, but they were way too young to be thinking of  _marriage_. And they’d only been dating for a year. Nico huffed in amusement at the look on his face.

“Not… not as a  _proposal_.” He said, gesturing for Will to come closer. The blond made his way across the room, placing the box on the nightstand before crawling on to the bed next to his boyfriend. “I doubt you’d want to wear it anyway.”

“Then why?”

Nico was quiet for a few minutes, then brought his hand up to stoke Will’s jaw.

“Bianca told me to give it to someone I love.”

Will inhaled sharply. This was… unexpected. This whole conversation had thrown him in a loop. They hadn’t said the L word to each other yet, though having been friends and then lovers for three and a half years, it was sort of obvious how they felt about each other.

“You love me.” It wasn’t a question, but Will had to make sure he understood right.

“I love you.” Nico confirmed, giving a small nod.

Will let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding, reaching to cup Nico’s face in his hands.

“Gods, I love you too.”

Nico smiled, the corner of his mouth tugging upwards, forming a small dimple in his cheek. He was so beautiful when he smiled, Will thought.

And he couldn’t resist leaning forward to kiss those lips, licking his way into Nico’s mouth until he was moaning, and pulling Will impossibly closer.

The ring had been all but forgotten by this point, sitting on the nightstand, but as morning broke the next day, Will looked over to it and smiled, wrapping his arms tighter around the boy he loved.

He felt like the luckiest person on the goddamn planet.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are love ^-^
> 
> Come say hi on tumblr: @magnuschasse


End file.
